I
by Angeliohtml
Summary: Hanya menceritakan seorang anak remaja yang sedang mencari jati dirinya, namun sepertinya tuhan berkata lain. Disaat ia mulai mencari jati dirinya, ia juga malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencintainya. Apakah ia akan tetap mencari jati dirinya? Apakah ia akan menyadari perasaannya? Ataukah keduanya? SEVENTEEN Jihoon X Chan jiChan ONESHOT


I

Pairing : JiChan/DinWoo 

Cast :

-Lee Chan

-Lee Ji Hoon 

Warning : boy x boy, YAOI, dont like dont read. 

Enjoy~

Hampir semua orang berkata " _masa remaja, adalah masa dimana seseorang akan mencari jati dirinya_."

Ya, inilah yang Lee Chan rasakan. Pemuda tampan yang baru berumur 16 tahun ini tengah merasakannya. Terlahir dari keluarga yang awalnya harmonis, namun semuanya berubah saat ia sedang berumur 5 tahun, ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Ayahnya yang sering kali bermain judi dan sering meminum minuman keras, dan ibunya yang sering bermain dengan lelaki berhidung belang. Kini Lee Chan tinggal bersama ibunya, setiap hari ibunya pulang malam dengan penampilan yang berantakan, ketika Lee Chan bertanya keadaan ibunya, ibunya tidak meresponnya, dan tidak menganggap Chan itu ada. Sejujurnya batin Chan selalu menjerit atas semua perlakuan ibunya, namun apa daya, ibunyalah yang hanay ia punya di dunia ini.

Lee Chan hanya seorang pelajar kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas, sepulang sekolah ia bekerja di sebuah cafe sebagai seorang pelayan. Sebenarnya keadaan ekonomi keluarga Chan sudah sangat memadai, buktinya ia sudah di beri fasilitas yang cukup mewah oleh ibunya seperti mobil, motor, dan kartu atm. Namun, Chan berusaha mandiri dan tak ingin menyusahkan ibunya.

Seperti biasa, Chan datang kesekolah menggunakan mobil sportnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri lorong sekolah, mendudukkan dirinya di bangku pojok, yaah walaupun sesekali ia mengobrol dengan teman temannya, namun ia lebih sering menyendiri mendengarkan lagu yang membuat fikirannya tenang.

Chan sangat bosan dengan ocehan guru sejarah yang berada di hadapannya kini, ia memutuskan untuk izin ke toilet –walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin ke atap sekolah untuk membolos-. Chan pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah, ia pun langsung memasang earphone nya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu

 _Biceul sodneun sky~_

 _geu arae seon ai i~_

 _kkumkkudeusi fly~_

 _my life is a beauty~_

Chan mulai bernyanyi ia pun berjalan mendekati pagar yang membatasi atap sekolahnya, sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul ia merasakan sejuknya udara yang menerpa wajah tampannya, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan bergumam sendiri

"sebenarnya siapa aku? Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan jati diriku.." ucapnya pelan

-at cafe

Chan kini sibuk melayani beberapa pelanggan, dengan gesit Chan layani semua pelanggan dengan sepenuh hati

TRING~

Terdengar suara bel di dekat pintu kafe itu berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke kafe tersebut

'pasti Jihoon hyung' batin Chan, dan ya benar, seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna oranye itu mulai masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut dan mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di salah satu kursi yang berada di kafe tersebut. Chan langsung melesat ke arah bangku tempat Jihoon berada. Sebelumnya memang dari 3 bulan yang lalu hampir setiap harinya Jihoon memang selalu mendatangi kafe tempat Chan bekerja dan singkat cerita mereka akhirnya berkenalan dan mereka semakin dekat.

"seperti biasa Chan kkk~" ucap Jihoon kepada Chan

"kau tidak mau mencoba menu baru kami hyung?" tanya Chan

"tidak tidak ahaha"

"ck dasar, baiklah tunggu pesanan tuan sebentar lagi~"

"cih tumben kau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau habis tersambar petir Chan? Ahahaha"

"ya ya terserah kau saja hyung kkk~"

Chan pun langsung mengatarkan secangkir kopi ekspresso kepada Jihoon, dan Jihoon langsung menerimanya dengan senang. Akhirnya Chan dan Jihoon mengobrol bersama di tengah waktu Chan yang sedang tidak sibuk.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan jati dirimu Chan?" tanya Jihoon kepada lelaki yang lebih muda

"belum, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menemukannya ahaha"

"yaah.. hyung harap begitu"

"kau tahu hyung? Aku seperti orang bodoh saat sedang mencari jati diriku"

"hyung merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Chan, hyung juga pernah muda tau!" ucap Jihoon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"ahaha rasanya sangat sulit ya hyung, apalagi bagi orang yang terlahir sepertiku"

"jangan berkecil hati Chan.. semoga kau cepat menemukan jati dirimu dan.." Jihoon menggantungkan kalimatnya 'semoga kau menyadari perasaan hyung kepadamu Chan..' lanjut Jihoon dalam hati

"dan apa hyung?"

"ahh.. tidak lupakan saja.."

"dasar ckck"

"Chan, hyung mau pergi dulu ya? Jangan rindu pada hyung ahahahaha" ucap Jihoon sambil mengacak rambut Chan pelan

"sepertinya tidak akan hyung hehehe"

"yaa yaah kkk~ dah Ichan" pamit Jihoon kepada Chan. Jihoon pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kafe, namun saat ia bangkit dari bangkunya ada sebuah kertas yang terjatuh dari tasnya dan Chan melihatnya, saat Chan hendak memanggil Jihoon karena ada barangnya yang terjatuh, Jihoon sudah tak ada lagi di sekitar kafe tersebut. Chan tahu bahwa sikapnya sangat tidak sopan karena penasaran dengan isi selembar kertas tersebut.

Ia pun membuka kertas itu perlahan dan mulai membaca baris tiap baris kata yang berada di dalam kertas tersebut

 _'_ _Aku harap kau menyadari perasaanku setelah 3 bulan kita berkenalan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalar di badanku, tiap kali melihatmu tersenyum rasanya detak jantungku berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Semakin lama aku menyadarinya, orang orang sering menyebutnya dengan nama "cinta" dengan bodohnya aku baru menyadari hal tersebut. Makin hari rasa ini begitu besar terhadapmu, hingga aku tak bisa lagi untuk menahan perasaan ini, dan lebih idiotnya lagi aku hanya bisa menulis di kertas tanpa berani mengatakannya kepadamu, lihat? Aku bodoh bukan? Hahaha. Aku harap semoga kau menyadari perasaan ini kepadamu Chan-ah..'_

Mata Chan terbelalak ketika membaca curahan hati Jihoon, tak dapat dipungkiri kini jantungnya pun berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'kau bodoh Chan! Bahkan kau baru menyadari perasaanmu sendiri!' bantin Chan berkecamuk

Ia pun berjalan ke arah toilet dan mencuci mukanya, memandang mukanya sendiri di depan cermin, ia pun menghela nafasnya, mencoba tersenyum. Saat ia keluar dari toilet ia pun langsung di perintahkan untuk membersihkan jendela kafe oleh sang pemilik kafe dengan suara yang membentak.

Chan langsung membersihkan kaca tersebut, saat ia sibuk membersihkan kaca tiba tiba ada seekor kupu kupu yang hinggap di jendela yang sedang ia bersihkan, Chan sempat terdiam dan memperhatikan kupu kupu indah tersebut. Terdiam cukup lama, ia langsung teringat Jihoon. Ia pun langsung berjalan cepat memasuki kafe tempatnya bekerja dan Chan langsung melepaskan celemek yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya

"hei Chan apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak sang pemilik kafe

"maaf, tapi aku berhenti bekerja dari kafe ini." Jawab Chan dengan nada penuh keyakinan

"kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja bocah!"

"terserah kau saja pak! Selamat tinggal~"

Chan pun langsung memakai jaket kulitnya dan langsung berjalan memasuki mobil sportnya, ia berniat untuk menyusul Jihoon, yaa Chan yakin Jihoon sedang berada di pantai Busan, karena Jihoon pernah bercerita bahwa ia akan pergi kesana jika ia sedang berada dalam penat. Chan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal, senyum tampannya kini terpampang di wajahnya.

Sesampainya Chan di pantai Busan, ia langsung berlari dan mencari keberadaan Jihoon, dan gotcha! Jihoon sedang berdiri menatap deburan ombak yang begitu memanjakan mata. Chan langsung mendekati Jihoon dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jihoon kaget begitu melihat ada sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat ketika menyadari siapa yang tengah memeluknya kini

"hyung, aku punya kabar bahagia untukmu.. kini aku telah menemukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya.." ucap Chan dengan senyum tampannya

Jihoon saat itu hanya diam mematung, dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya "si-siapa kau sebenarnya Chan-ah?"

Chan langsung membalikkan badan Jihoon untuk menghadapnya, kini ia menatap lekat mata indah Jihoon "aku, Lee Chan adalah seorang lelaki yang mencintai Jihoon dengan sepenuh hatiku, saranghae hyung.."

Chan langsung mencium bibir tipis Jihoon, hanya menempelkan saja, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar dan kuat diantara diri mereka masing masing. Chan melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan melihat wajah namja mungil yang berada di hadapannya

"aku Lee Ji Hoon seseorang yang mencintai Lee Chan dengan sepenuh jiwaku, nado saranghae Chan-ah.." ucap Jihoon dan langsung memeluk badan Chan erat.

Disaksikan oleh mentari senja, disaksikan oleh dunia, bahwa kini seorang Lee Chan telah menemukan jati dirinya yang seutuhnya.

 _Melewati lamanya malam, ingin aku memulai jalan untuk perjalanan lagi, mengapa tidak? Hanya satu kata yang dapat membangkitkan jiwaku. Kemarin, aku sendirian, dengan tatapan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Jatuh air mata. Aku bertahan. Kemarin, adalah panggilan yang cukup dekat, semua kata kata dicurahkan._

 _Langit mencurahkan cahaya, aku berdiri dibawahnya, seolah olah aku sedang bermimpi. Hidupku adalah sebuah keindahann.._

(Kim Taeyeon – I lyrics)

-end

hai hai Jio balik lagi nih sama ff DinWoo alias Chan Jihoon. atas permintaan kalian kkk~ btw ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan mv Taeyeon nuna yang baru, yang judulnya I. disini juga emang hampir sebagian adegan diambil dari mv nya Taeyeon nuna. maaf klo ff kami kurang memuaskan. reviewnya kami tunggu ya

-with love (Lia & Jio) Lio~


End file.
